


C'est La Mode

by shestooyoung



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry Styles, Captain Niall Horan, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Endgame Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shestooyoung/pseuds/shestooyoung
Summary: The one where Louis and Harry compete against each other in a French fashion design competition. Harry always disapears and Louis doesn't like him. Or does he?Or an au where Louis enters a fashion contest in Paris and competes alongside many talented designers, one of which is a mysteriously obnoxious long haired boy.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young & Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838537) by [Velvetoscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvetoscar/pseuds/Velvetoscar). 



> Hello! My name is Kate and this is my first fic on ao3. I will try to be updating as regularly as possible, and I know this probably won't get much attention, but I've been meaning to write this for awhile so here it is <3\. I would just like to say that this is slightly inspired by velvetoscars Young and Beautiful, and if you haven't read that yet I would encourage you to because it is absolutely brilliant. Please leave your thoughts and criticism in the comments I would love to know what you think :)

Prologue:  
There's a small knock on the door to Louis’ flat and loud music playing outside.  
“Are you gonna let us in Lou?” Zayn yells through the wall. “We haven’t got all day.”  
One thing Louis loves about his friend Zayn is that he’s always exactly on time. To everything. Never too early, never too late, always right on time.  
“If you aren’t going to let us in then I gues-”  
“Jesus, Zayn, I'm coming. Be a little patient will ya?” Louis throws his laptop on the bed and lets Zayn and his boyfriend inside. The music is so loud it almost bursts Louis’ eardrums.  
“Liam would you please turn that obnoxious music down a little?” Louis yells over the music while plugging his ears to drown it out.  
Liam smiles, “Why would I turn down the music if we’re having a party?”  
Louis looks around from Liam to Zayn as they smile at each other with bright eyes. Right, as Louis is about to question them, people he’s never laid eyes on in his life pile through the tiny door of his flat.  
“Happy birthday Lou!” Zayn screams over the music before he and Liam start dancing with the people who had just barged into Louis’ home uninvited. He spots a tall man dressed in all black and sunglasses standing alone in the corner of his kitchen. He slowly steps over to the boy still confused about who exactly all these people are.  
The boy takes a sip of coffee and looks up at Louis, ”What do you want.” He says slowly.  
Louis is taken aback by the deep tone he has, and the utter disgust that comes from his mouth.  
“I was just going to ask you who on earth you and the rest of these people are, and why my friends invited you to my birthday party…”  
The boy laughs loudly and takes off his sunglasses to reveal the most beautiful green eyes Louis has ever seen. They are the color of seafoam blended into a beautiful tone of light green. Before he could realize the boy starts to laugh again.  
“I don't blame you for taking the time to admire my eyes, but now isn’t the time shorty.”  
Louis’ cheeks redden, but he snaps out of it.  
“Oh, don’t be too proud of yourself. I was admiring the colorful sunset outside.” Louis points out the window behind him to the sky filled with orange, pink, and yellow.  
“Sure you were.” he laughs. “We are here because you are hosting the first party for C’est la mode.”  
Louis looks around at all of the people and back to the boy. “Like the show?”  
The curly-haired boy starts slowly walking away, “Yes idiot the show, in Paris. You really are clueless aren't you.”  
Before Louis could say anything else the boy was nowhere in sight. Did Zayn really sign him up for a fashion designing contest?  
All his life, Louis has relied on designing to keep him happy, because there were very few things to be happy about. Zayn was his best friend ever since they met the first day of Kindergarten. Everyone made fun of Louis for liking all the things the girls liked to do. But Zayn was always there for him. Through everything. The fact that Louis could be displaying his work in front of the whole world makes his stomach churn. Zayn really is the best friend he could have asked for.  
A man with bleach blonde hair walks through the door to his flat and blows a whistle. The room silences and turns to face him.  
He walks to the center of the room and clears his throat. “Hello, all! My name is Niall Horan, and I am going to be your mentor for your time on the Paris fashion design show, C’est La mode. And for all you Brits out there, This is fashion! I am going to read the names of contestants, when you hear your name please come stand next to me.”  
There are so many thoughts racing through Louis’ mind he doesn’t pay attention to Niall until his name is called.  
“Louis Tomlinson! Please welcome our first-ever designer from Doncaster! Come on up.”  
Louis looks around at all of the faces, and Zayn’s proud eyes staring back at him. He steps up in front of the crowd and bows.  
“Thank you, Louis! Next up, we have Harry Styles! Please welcome Harry Styles from London!”  
Louis sees the mysterious man he was speaking with earlier step up to the stage.  
“Thank you, Harry!” As Niall read the list of names out, Louis couldn’t keep his eyes off of this Harry Styles. He was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. But, he got a weird aura from him. Almost like they had already known each other, but Louis couldn’t put his finger on it.  
“Thank you to everyone who attended this opening party! And a special thank you to our contestant Louis Tomlinson for hosting us at his beautiful home.  
The whole crowd speaks in unison.”Thank you, Louis!”  
“We will all meet at the hotel in Paris bright and early tomorrow, so pack your things!” Niall steps away from the center of the room and helps everyone out. Just as Louis is about to close the door someone steps back inside. It’s Harry.  
“Why are you still here curly?” Louis says impatiently.  
Harry giggles and rolls his eyes, “I hope you aren’t still mad about my shorty comment earlier, I was only kidding.” He smirks. “I forgot my coffee cup on your table. I’ll get going now.”  
Harry grabs his coffee cup from the table and disappears through the door without saying another word.


	2. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They move into the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the first chapter! Enjoy!

Louis is awakened by the smell of eggs and bacon radiating from outside of his room. When he opens his eyes he sees Liam standing in the doorway with three suitcases.  
“Get up sleepyhead,” Liam says as he walks into the room and ruffles Louis’ hair. “It’s nearly time to head for the airport. Go grab a plate of Zayn's eggs.”  
Louis smiles and rubs his eyes. “I still can’t believe you guys. This is the best birthday present ever.”  
Liam opens his mouth to speak, but before anything could come out Zayn runs in and tackles Louis.   
“It was my idea, not Liams.” He laughs. “Now go eat so we can make it to Paris before that boyfriend of yours does?” Zayn smirks and winks at Liam.  
“He is NOT my boyfriend Zayn he’s the most stereotypical fashion designer I’ve ever met. He’s so proper and thinks he’s better than everyone else.” Louis rolls his eyes. He doesn’t have time to talk about Harry Styles right now. He has a plane to catch.  
“Seems like you have a pretty strong opinion on him already Tommo.” Liam giggles.  
“Yeah yeah yeah,” Louis says, not amused. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m hungry.”  
Liam and Zayn make eye contact and fall on the ground in laughter.  
______

“Zayn hurry up!” Louis screams frantically.  
“I’m driving as fast as I can! It wasn’t my idea to stop at Mcdonalds on the way.”   
Louis may have recommended that they stop at Mcdonalds on the way to the airport to grab some ice cream, but in his defense, he didn’t know they would get stuck in traffic. It’s 5:30 in the morning for crying out loud. Zayn pulls into the airport parking lot, and the three of them run to the terminal dragging their suitcases behind them. They arrive just as the passengers start boarding.  
“Looks like someone slept in a little this morning.” Louis turns around and sees Harry standing behind them.   
“Why is that any of your business Styles. I don’t have time for you right now.” Louis walks faster to get away from him but Harry speeds up as well.  
“You? Don’t have time for me? Please, Tomlinson. Do you know who you’re talking to?” Harry mumbles acting insulted.  
“Yes that's right I don't have time for you. I don’t care who the fuck you are Harry.” Louis speeds up more and walks into the plane sitting down in his seat in between Liam and Zayn.  
______

The plane slowly starts landing and Louis' ears hurt like hell. Ever since he was little the pressure of the air that planes have when they land has made his ears uncomfortable. It’s a rather common thing to have happen, but he can’t help but be jealous when he sees Harry enjoying his coffee and reading a magazine, while Louis has his head on Zayn’s shoulder and Liam offering him gum on his other side to try and pop his ears. Harry is even perfect when he isn’t trying. And Louis hates it.   
The plane comes to a stop and the passengers all start clapping. The door opens and the mentor, Niall Horan steps into the plane and takes the speaker.  
“Welcome to Paris! It is a pleasure to see your beautiful faces on this fine morning. I’m glad our stars could make it! You will each have a room to share with three other contestants, and your family and friends have separate rooms provided for them. In the hotel lobby they will be passing out room numbers and the names of the guests you will be staying with. Go settle in, have a chat with your roommates, and meet in the lobby at noon for your first design challenge. And, as they say in France, bonne chonce!”  
The three of them step into the lobby and Louis is in awe. The room is filled with people dressed in bright colors and fantastic big hats, and don’t even mention the designer shoes. Louis is where he always felt he belonged, and he couldn’t be happier.   
“You know Zayn,” Louis says smiling softly as he looks over at his best friend. “I owe you big time for this. I honestly haven’t felt this happy ever since, nevermind. Just wanted to say thank you bud I really appreciate it.”   
Zayn turns to face Louis and embraces him in a bear hug. Zayn’s hugs are always the best. “Louis you don't have to thank me. You're the one who has the talent. All I did was sign a few papers.” Louis smiles and feels his eyes water up.  
“Sorry to interrupt whatever this is,” Harry laughs as he approaches them with two other people. One of them being a girl with baby blue shoulder-length hair, wearing some of the weirdest cheetah print glasses Louis has ever seen, and she is wearing an excessive amount of blush, and the other being a boy with dark brown hair with features that almost resemble Justin Beiber.  
“We’re your roommates!” the girl pitches in. This is just Louis’ luck. He has to spend the next three months with the one person he didn’t want to room with. They end up at the door of the room and once it’s unlocked Louis walks in silently and throws his shoes onto the bed by the window.  
The cheetah print girl taps him on the shoulder. “You must be Louis! It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Summer.” she smiles and reaches for his hand. Louis sees Harry glaring at them from behind her. What is that guy's issue?   
He focuses his attention back to Summer and reaches out for her hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Summer b-but how did you know my name?”   
Harry leaves the room and slams the door behind him, which startles Louis. Before Summer could answer, the other boy approaches them.   
“I’m Dylan, Summer and I are twins. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiles and pulls Louis into a hug. He seems like a very touchy dude.  
“Where did Harry go anyway.” Louis questions. By the looks on their faces, he could tell he wasn’t supposed to ask.  
Summer looks at Dylan and then answers. “I think he went to uh, to use the bathroom.”  
“But there's a bathroom in the room…” Louis knows Harry is up to something, and he probably bribed these poor people to cover for him.  
“He wanted to take a look at the bathroom in the lobby. Apparently it’s the most high-end bathroom in all of Paris.”  
Is Louis really expected to believe that Harry is interested in looking at bathrooms in his free time? This is nonsense. There's about a million other things Harry could be doing as they speak. He could be finding a way to cheat in the first challenge, or be doing drugs down in an alleyway somewhere. Louis comes to the conclusion that Harry is trying to find a way to win the first challenge by cheating, and he wasn’t going to let that happen.  
It's still only ten o’clock, so Louis has about two hours to find out what Harry is up to. He starts by asking the front desk.  
“Hello ma'am. Sorry to bother, but I was wondering if you have seen a tall man with curly shoulder-length hair leave the hotel in the past few hours?” He asked as politely as he could, hoping she understood his english.  
“Yes I did!” she exclaims in a beautiful french accent. “I believe he left an hour ago, he grabbed a few shopping brochures and hopped in a cab.”  
Finding Harry might be a little harder than Louis had anticipated. Louis thought it was best to leave Harry to his business. He was probably just shopping, and Louis was ashamed of himself for making assumptions about Harry. He headed back towards their room, but on the way he noticed Summer and Dylan chatting in the corridor. He took a few steps back and hid behind the wall to listen to them, to see if they were talking about Harry.  
“Summer, how are we going to keep Louis out of the way?” Dylan says as he looks around making sure nobody's listening. “How do we even know this is the right thing to do? He didn’t tell us what he was doing either. All he said was to make sure Louis wouldn’t follow him.”  
Summer put her hand on his shoulder.”Listen Dylan, I know it’s hard to trust people in a competition like this, but Harry is a really good kid. Out of all people I think I would know as his ex. He means well, he just doesn’t know how to express it. Like he always says ‘To love oneself is the beginning of a lifelong romance.’ He’s into all that weird sappy poetry stuff but I think he’s just trying to discover who he is Dylan. That's why I trust him, and always will.”  
Louis doesn’t know what to think. Why is Harry trying to avoid him? They’ve only just met. He suddenly feels his phone buzz in his pocket.   
ZAYN:   
Hey Lou Lou niall wants you guys down here in ten. Don’t forget.

Louis looks around and runs down to the lobby. He gets there just in time, but Harry is still nowhere in sight. Niall starts babbling on about the fashion design honesty policy and the seriousness of it, and how he’s standing among some of the most talented designers in the industry. And Louis was listening, but in the back of his mind he couldn’t stop worrying about what Harry could be doing that's so secretive. About midway through Niall's hour long speech he sees Harry sneak in through the back door of the lobby. His clothes are torn, and his face is wet from what looks to be tears or water. Harry looks around and catches Louis staring, making eye contact with each other. His heart drops to the bottom of his chest. Harry wasn’t crying tears. He was crying blood.


End file.
